Not In The Right Mood
"Not in the Right Mood" is the first part of the third episode of Unusual Battle. Here a considerable amount of information is shown about The Kapla Company. Plot Matty and Notebook are peacefully sitting on the ground when TV shows up and asks them to come to see something. They walk to a small house where TV inserts a video tape that feeds into himself. The video tape first shows the black circular being standing next to a dead Window. TV starts showing strange behavior as if he is being possessed or mind-controlled, and Matty and Notebook run. [http://unusual-battle.wikia.com/wiki/%3F%3F%3F The black circular character]'' tells one his workers, a boomerang, that Walkie Talkie should wait for them to give him TV, with TV plugged into a machine, badly damaged. After screaming at the worker for not fully cooperating, he proceeds to use the machine to shoot TV with a special gun, while TV panics.'' Sippy Cup sees Bat sitting alone and comes over to him. Bat says he is trying to control his anger issues. When Sippy Cup keeps saying "umm", Bat gets angry at him. Chopsticks secretly watches everything in the distance. Meanwhile Bottle Cap asks Win Token to do something together, but Win Token says he has many things to think on. After a failed attempt to get out what he is thinking, Bottle Cap leaves. Win Token asks Pokeball about the ghost, to which he angrily defends himself by saying he might be possessed. Matty and Notebook run to Walkie Talkie to alert about TV, when she suddenly appears, marking that it is elimination time. Wallet is laser blasted to the eliminated contestants area, where Wallet encounters a being with three heads stacked in a column, before he is apparently killed*. *In UB: Wallet's Not Dead, the two are shown almost as new friends. Trivia * When TV shows the video tape, it is in a camera view saying "3/8/17; 1:00 AM". * When TV is behaving strangely, for about 2 frames her face is replaced with the face of the figure. This could mean TV was being mind-controlled. ** More evidence of this includes the sound of disk ejection preceding the flashback, and showing TV now wired to a machine in the same physical way as she was to the disk player. * The background music with Sippy Cup and Bat is backwards, apparently in (a jazzy) E flat major or C minor. It is currently not known what the original song is. ** The final teaser for UB 3 has similar music, and upon reversing, reveals a piano. This means the original background music is also likely to be a piano. * In the flashback when the black circle screams at one of his employees and the episode flashes randomly, the phrases "NO MORE PROBLEMS" and "SHE IS DEAD / and everyone in the Kapla company will soon die too" are shown ** There are about 5 or 6 different word cards that show up * Between the episode cutting from Matty and Notebook to the processing of TV, and when TV disobeys the black circular figure and is zapped, the screen shows up as the same visuals (serving as scene-breaking noise). * After Wallet is in close contact with the three-headed being, the episode flashes the words "dead", "gone", "missing", each word being shown very briefly. Category:Episodes